$f(n) = 3n$ $h(x) = 4x^{2}+5(f(x))$ $ h(f(1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(1) = (3)(1)$ $f(1) = 3$ Now we know that $f(1) = 3$ . Let's solve for $h(f(1))$ , which is $h(3)$ $h(3) = 4(3^{2})+5(f(3))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(3)$ $f(3) = (3)(3)$ $f(3) = 9$ That means $h(3) = 4(3^{2})+(5)(9)$ $h(3) = 81$